Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 December 2016
11:57 Attempting to save chat logs... 11:57 !updatelogs 11:57 !updatelogs won't work with that bot @Layten 11:57 Saved chat logs. 11:57 you have to press the "save logs"' button I think. 11:57 mine dioesnt work :/ 11:58 I'm going to test something. 11:58 idont have one bob 11:58 ok 11:58 @Layten try reloading it 11:58 i have a change log interval thats it 11:58 Noooooooooo (mad) 11:59 ? 11:59 did you try reloading chat? @Layten 11:59 My browser crashed and lost all my programs 11:59 * progress 12:00 yes bob 12:00 its not working properly 12:00 :/ 12:00 sometimes that bot script doesn't work very well 12:00 it always works for me though, lol. 11:59 ? 11:59 did you try reloading chat? @Layten 11:59 My browser crashed and lost all my programs 11:59 * progress 12:00 yes bob 12:00 its not working properly 12:00 :/ 12:00 sometimes that bot script doesn't work very well 12:00 it always works for me though, lol. 12:01 submitted 12:01 lemme see if it worked :p 12:01 :P 12:01 it worked. :P 12:01 "Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 December 2016‎‎ (2 changes | hist) . . (+1,142)‎ . . Bot‎ (2×)" 12:01 yay 12:01 lol 12:01 its worked :d 12:02 HHW now has 5 working bots. :p 12:02 thx bob :) 12:02 np :) 12:02 yay 12:02 now please, let's avoid having too many bots in chat or else the logs will conflict and we'll be doomed. :P 12:02 and tornadoes has one now :) 12:02 :p 12:02 Is HypeBot technically the "Eldest Bot"? :p 12:02 yes :P 12:02 hey Gala 12:02 who is this? 12:02 secret. :P 12:02 I feel like we should make a new bot infobox, the other one doesn't look that good 12:03 *bot userbox 12:03 maybe 12:03 Bob pls, it's not an infobox. 12:03 :P 12:03 :p 12:03 so 12:03 do i have to create the logevery time on chat or something then? 12:03 You can't call everything an "infobox". They're "templates", but are named in a different way. :3 12:03 Bots are like a usercane's blob feature. :p 12:03 lol 12:04 i have a blob *EI* :O 12:04 :P 12:04 :p 12:04 pls 12:04 hey Brick 12:04 I thought you were on vacation 12:04 :p 12:04 Hi 12:04 has Pingu not been on at all today? 12:04 my bot updates the logs :3 12:04 Well, I'm not leaving tonight, plans changed for me 12:04 :/ 12:04 In a good way, of course 12:05 I'm going with a friend to an aquarium tomorrow 12:05 I honestly am interested in seeing Matthew's TCR next month (hopefully) 12:06 12:06 hopefully they'll explain the blob feature and keep it C5 ofc 12:06 @AGCK are you high on mints again 12:06 IMO Matthew's TCR probably won't be out until February 12:06 I remember when I requested PFM to be an "official bot approved by the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki community, made in China™". Everyone supported, except Collin who went neutral and Nkech who opposed claiming it was a "sockpuppet. (lenny) 12:06 lol 12:07 "Specifying that SM was probably playing the bot as a sockpuppet, This seems like it would be a adequate response. Besides, we already have a bot, and it's name is "Hypercane Bot"." 12:07 nkech pls 12:07 bob 12:07 can you import the code to tornadoes 12:07 IMO HHW can have as many bots as it wants, but we shouldn't have a bunch of bots in chat at once :p 12:07 @Layten okay, I'll do that 12:07 its not doing it for me :/ 12:07 :/ 12:07 nkech probably got rekt after I replied to him anyway 12:07 any other wikis you want me to do it on? 12:08 may as well put it on hypothetical volcanoes and hypothetical earthquaakes 12:08 earthquakes* 12:08 pls 12:08 okay 12:08 I'll do that 12:08 thx 12:07 nkech probably got rekt after I replied to him anyway 12:07 any other wikis you want me to do it on? 12:08 may as well put it on hypothetical volcanoes and hypothetical earthquaakes 12:08 earthquakes* 12:08 pls 12:08 okay 12:08 I'll do that 12:08 thx 12:09 now, HHW must give me the StrawberryNub prize for making drama and for creating the policies :3 12:09 lol 12:10 (angry) my computer must've done a hard shutdown and lost all my progress on remixing Garfield's Atlantic Basin Simulator 12:10 :/ 12:10 :/ 12:10 @Layten done, did it 12:10 every time i submit a log, it clears the window 12:11 is it supposed to do that 12:11 thx bob 12:11 well, it's supposed to do that. 12:11 ok then :) 12:11 it does it for everyone? 12:11 :P 12:11 yep. 12:11 :P 12:11 lol 12:11 ok 12:11 And suddenly, we're coming home TUESDAY from the trip. So k. 12:12 i should have gone to bed at 0000 12:12 np 12:12 its 0011 :3 12:12 0012* 12:12 *7:12 PM :3 12:12 goodnight guys 12:12 Goodnight (Bye) 12:12 may as well mark my bot as mostly active 12:12 @bob 12:12 ok 12:12 thx 12:12 pls, PFM will be the main bot :3 12:12 well Nkech's bold prediction of seeing Layten past 17:00 UTC at least once was 100% correct. 12:13 yep lol 12:13 :P 12:13 :p 12:13 Nkech predicted a HHW user would die in 2016. Did it happen? I don't think so. 12:13 im on constantly after 1900 ET now :P 12:13 yep :p 12:13 night night 12:13 but his prediction of him regaining crat rights in May was wrong. :3 @Bob 12:13 yep 12:13 that supposed wiki war on May 18th never happened. 12:13 :3 12:13 yep 12:14 goodnight :3 12:14 bye (Bye) 12:14 Horsemustard 12:14 cashcane-kun 10:00 Hello 10:00 Hi 10:03 h e l l o 10:04 hi 10:04 i probably should be asleep because it's like 5 AM here but i'm awake for some reason 10:04 lol 10:05 Test 10:06 !submitlogs 10:06 gary are you chatmod? 10:06 yes 10:07 try the command i used above pls 10:07 !submitlogs 10:07 ? 10:07 hmm 10:07 ill have to do it manually :/ 10:07 at least it works though :) 10:08 having a bot sounds cool, i would never have any idea of how to do it but still, seems cool 10:09 it is 10:09 its working on 4 wikis 10:10 :) 10:10 logs the chat, and does automated edits 10:10 inb4 Layten Bot gets 10,000 edits before Layten 10:10 lol 10:11 probably not 10:11 what am i on now? 10:11 8,201 10:11 *whistles* 10:12 at least it works though :) 10:12 i like the bot's icon 10:12 why? 10:12 or picture or whatever 10:13 the rochelle tornado from last year? 10:13 it semi-reminds me of something i would see from an apocalypse movie 10:13 nah 10:13 it was an ef4 from last year 10:13 in illinois 10:14 thinking about it, im glad i don't live in tornado alley 10:14 april 9 i think it was 10:14 ive lived through 2 tornadoes 10:14 i worry about random sinkholes opening up beneath me, the threat of a tornado coming through my house i would die inside 10:14 :/ 10:14 try having british weather 10:15 youd be bricking it constantly :p 10:15 did the U.K. get any below 0 wind chills this year 10:15 yes 10:15 i had it once in early december 10:16 it was awful 10:16 coldest weve had this year is -11C i think 10:17 the high temp here is currently 38 10:17 on Friday it'll be 29 10:17 fahrenheit 10:17 in C? 10:17 h 10:17 i kind of wish 10:17 oh* 10:17 lol 10:17 i'll change it 10:17 change what? 10:17 38 F is 3.3333 etc Celsis 10:17 Celsius 10:17 i can't spell 10:17 idk :/ 10:18 29 is -1.666666 etc. 10:18 i only know C 10:18 so ~3 and ~-2 10:18 yay pennsylvania 10:19 All ik isthat 0F is -17C 10:19 and 212F is 100C 10:20 i wish i did know more about the Celsius "system" knowing that like 96% of the world uses it 10:21 96%? 10:21 i'm guessing with that 10:21 only the U.S. uses it from what i can see 10:21 you americans are unique in so many ways :P 10:18 so ~3 and ~-2 10:18 yay pennsylvania 10:19 All ik isthat 0F is -17C 10:19 and 212F is 100C 10:20 i wish i did know more about the Celsius "system" knowing that like 96% of the world uses it 10:21 96%? 10:21 i'm guessing with that 10:21 only the U.S. uses it from what i can see 10:21 you americans are unique in so many ways :P 10:21 :p 10:22 oh, sorry, "the United States, Belize, Palau, and the British Territories of the Bahamas and the Cayman Islands." 10:22 ? 10:22 use fahrenheit 10:22 i meant 10:22 im pretty sure all british colonies use C :p 10:23 so the U.S., a small central american country, an island, the bahamas, and another chain of small islands 10:23 at least we're not alone i guesss 10:23 :p 10:26 :/ 10:27 i was going to say he became his own being and was planning to take over the world, but than he came back 5 seconds later 10:27 :P 10:27 i like mybot :) 10:27 LayBot = (heart) 10:27 :3 10:28 Bot 10:28 lol 10:26 ? 10:26 wheres botty gone? 10:26 :/ 10:27 i was going to say he became his own being and was planning to take over the world, but than he came back 5 seconds later 10:27 :P 10:27 i like mybot :) 10:27 LayBot = (heart) 10:27 :3 10:28 Bot 10:28 lol 10:53 test 10:53 A* 12:05 boring :/ 12:05 :/ 12:07 hi 12:07 Hello there, world! (hi) 12:07 how are you? :3 12:08 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/User:Layten_Bot :3 12:05 boring :/ 12:05 :/ 12:07 hi 12:07 Hello there, world! (hi) 12:07 how are you? :3 12:08 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/User:Layten_Bot :3 12:11 i need hype :/ 12:18 hi 12:18 Hi 12:19 my bot has 154 edits already :P 12:19 k 12:19 ;P 12:19 :P * 12:23 you went on tornadoes chat james? 12:24 wb 12:24 : 12:24 you were on tornadoes chat? :p 12:52 wb :P 01:07 layten 01:07 yas? 01:07 Thread:65404 01:07 add 30 to philippe 01:07 quick 01:07 or 10 01:07 lol 01:07 please layten 01:08 kerablah plox 01:09 SM please stop 01:09 Layten, you're late :3 01:09 i killed Phillipe already :3 01:09 sm seriously 01:09 no :3 01:09 i dont want akio and MH to start killing it 01:10 seriously though 01:10 @SM 01:10 im serious 01:10 no :3 01:10 its 215 :3 01:10 DON'T MAKE ME MPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPD 01:10 no Layten, it's 160 :3 01:10 its 215 01:10 no. 01:10 Nope, its 215 :3 01:10 no. 01:10 layten 01:10 im fixing the math 01:10 of our thing 01:10 ? 01:10 I put it as 160 before you made it 215. :P 01:11 (mad) :P 01:11 i fixed it 01:11 lol 01:11 now its hall of fame 01:11 yay :d 01:11 Philippe was already in the Hall of Fame, lol. 01:12 was it? : 01:12 :3 * 01:12 yep. 01:12 lol 01:12 now let's kill that storm already 01:12 no :3 01:12 Philippe was in the HoF, but MH suddenly made it a TS, breaking the rules of the game. :P 01:14 lol 01:14 Philippe is 290 :3 01:15 you can't add more than 30. 01:15 lol 01:15 i did it still though :3 01:15 well, then I'm deleting your post. :3 01:15 no :3 01:15 nah I'll just kill it 01:16 yes :3 01:16 kill of the storms Floyd :3 01:16 DO IT ALREADY :3 01:17 done :3 01:18 yay :3 01:18 wb james :3 01:19 Akio is a Playten alt confirmed 01:19 why? :P 01:19 whats he done? 01:20 *downloads more images* 01:21 wb :3 01:22 yeah it was HoF but for some reason it couldnt be that 01:22 so 01:22 :3 01:24 kerablah plox 01:24 :3 01:24 I started a new turn anyway 01:24 :3 01:26 either way its hof now 01:26 yes :3 01:27 kerablah pls :3 01:27 deleting SM's reply because its not relevant to the game 01:27 :3 01:27 pls. 01:27 at least I didn't break the game rules. :3 01:27 yes do it k :3 01:27 yes you did:3 01:27 :3 * 01:27 you weakened Philippe :3 01:27 Then show me proof. :3 01:27 :3 01:28 Well, I did that before, but I did that only to end the current turn. 01:28 sure you did :3 01:28 Other than that, it's not like I added 666 points to one storm. 01:28 :3 01:30 Can we just move on and play the new turn? 01:30 no :3 01:31 we should remember how floyd tried to kill Philippe some more :3 01:32 Ehhhhhhh 01:32 what? 01:32 Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 01:32 ? 01:32 ehhhhhhhhhh 01:32 ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh :3 01:33 Layten says something unneeded, I go "ehhhhhhhhhhhh" and then he asks: "What?" (Facepalm) 01:33 :3 01:33 (facepalm) 01:33 :3 01:34 Layten, no one's laughing. 01:34 we should go back to mourning Philippies death :3 01:35 01:35 idSay this was a hurricane, not a TS :/ 01:35 ehhh let's just ignore Layten and do other stuff 01:35 no:3 01:35 :3 * 01:35 agreed 01:35 no :3 01:39 dead 01:41 hello again :P 01:43 *uploads images* 01:48 hi 01:49 bye :( 01:35 ehhh let's just ignore Layten and do other stuff 01:35 no:3 01:35 :3 * 01:35 agreed 01:35 no :3 01:39 dead 01:41 hello again :P 01:43 *uploads images* 01:48 hi 01:49 bye :( 01:35 :3 * 01:35 agreed 01:35 no :3 01:39 dead 01:41 hello again :P 01:43 *uploads images* 01:48 hi 01:49 bye :( 02:09 hi bee 02:12 hi darren 02:13 Hi 02:13 wb james 02:15 test 02:15 huh? 02:15 wb 02:16 !savelogs 02:16 Hello 02:16 Hello 02:16 uh.. 02:17 How is he here? 02:17 :p 02:17 another flagged bot? 02:17 maybe the bot magically activates 02:17 :3 e 02:17 !hi 02:17 !hello 02:17 :3 02:17 Lol 02:17 You all got beaned 02:18 :3 02:18 im still learning how to the automatic responses 02:18 maybe hype could help me 02:18 Uh oh. You friccin moron. You just got beaned 02:18 or this is gonna be a manual bot 02:18 @DD :3 02:18 :3 02:19 my bot keeps lagging 02:19 "friccin" 02:19 lol 02:19 (triggered) 02:19 :3 02:19 hi 02:19 hello 02:19 you fool :3 02:19 jk :P 02:19 No 02:20 youre the fool 02:20 : 02:20 : 02:20 :p 02:20 :3 02:20 > youre (triggered) 02:20 I shall melt you derpy not �� 02:20 "not" :p 02:20 pls botty 02:21 >:( 02:21 :3 02:21 (triggered) 02:21 :p 02:21 no hype still :/ 02:21 Maybe is like slobby 02:21 :p 02:21 too lazy to get off his bed 02:21 :p 02:22 is derpy bot coded? 02:22 Not yet 02:22 :3 02:22 theres a JS for him 02:22 fake bot :3 02:22 but not sure how to code him 02:22 :3 02:22 i will ask Hype if he can help me 02:22 Derpy Bot is still going underway to become a legit bot 02:23 i can link you to the codes :3 02:23 :3 02:23 sure 02:23 User:Layten Bot/Common.js 02:23 Finally, Floyd and Keranique are both active 02:23 lol 02:23 pls 02:23 one link above 02:24 we have too many bots :3 02:24 User:Layten Bot/Chat.js 02:24 we dont have enough :3 02:24 :p 02:24 Layten Bot/Common.js 02:24 < User:Layten Bot 02:24 Article User:Layten Bot/Common.js was not found 02:24 What do you want to do? 02:24 02:24 Search existing articles for Layten Bot/Common.js 02:24 Create article User:Layten Bot/Common.js 02:24 That shows up 02:24 Well, we have more bots than bureaucrats. That's a problem. :P 02:24 That's good 02:24 huh? 02:25 User:Layten Bot/common.js 02:25 Good 02:25 User:Layten Bot/chat.js 02:25 A few months ago, we had only three bots: PFM, Baron Kobe and Hype's bot. Now, we probably have 6 or 7. :p 02:25 :3 02:25 Now what do I do 02:25 6 :3 02:25 and that's why we can't have too many bots. 02:26 derp copy the codes into User:Derpy Bot1/common.js and [[User:Derpy Bot1/chat.js 02:27 i had ABotCalledBetty 02:27 :3 02:27 did you? 02:27 Not yet 02:27 was it coded? :3 02:27 Well, at least Betty didn't record the logs. :P 02:27 but it wasnt coded 02:27 sadly 02:27 but betty was sassy 02:27 truth 02:27 #FakeBot :3 02:27 But seriously, we can't have too many bots or else the logs will conflict. 02:27 true 02:27 The second link no work 02:27 :/ 02:27 User:Layten Bot/chat.js 02:28 this one? 02:28 Yes 02:28 :) 02:28 you got it? 02:28 Copied both codes 02:28 :3 02:28 Copycat :3 02:29 :p 02:29 :p 02:29 ok my bot goes away yet still updates the logs :P 02:29 #SillyBot 02:29 :3 02:29 Silly gooss 02:29 *goose 02:30 ������ 02:30 (fail) 02:30 :3 02:30 :3 2016 12 30